


Beg to be Unbroken (Jeongcheol)

by LaniBlack



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Bedroom Sex, CEO, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Past, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniBlack/pseuds/LaniBlack
Summary: When Seungcheol's company was scammed and it's reputation broken, his had no choice but to reach out to Yoon Jeonghan, the CEO of Voltaire Limited, to save his company.What would happen when their paths cross again?





	Beg to be Unbroken (Jeongcheol)

"No." The resounding voice echoed in the room as the other employees bowed their heads, not daring to look into the eyes of the owner of that voice.

"Why not? It would be a good opportunity." Wonwoo, the Vice president, is probably the only person who dared to speak up.

"I said NO." Choi Seungcheol gritted his teeth, his eyes drilling holes into the picture displayed on the PowerPoint presentation. "Meeting's over. Everyone get out." With a wave of his hand, his employees scrambled out of the room. Only Wonwoo stayed behind.

He is usually the rational, clear headed CEO of the company, but only one guy could have the power to turn him into a different person.

"Turn it off." He ordered, pointing at the projector. Wonwoo quietly obliged. "Who came up with that idea?" He demanded.

"You can't fire someone because of Yoon Jeongha—"

"Stop! I don't want to hear that name ever again."

"Look, the team came up with a good idea for the company. Maybe you should consider it before banning it because of your...personal ties." Wonwoo explained, collecting the loose papers on the table.

Seungcheol said nothing.

"I'll dismiss myself. Think about it, please." With a sigh, Wonwoo bowed his head and left the room.

Seungcheol put his head in his hands. He spent so much time trying to forget, but there it was, all of this pent up anger that has never been dealt with. His fingers inched towards the remote, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the picture of Yoon Jeonghan, the CEO of Voltaire Limited. Once again, he was met with these hazelnut eyes who showed no trace of warmth, to his surprise, his striking blond hair was cut short, still framing his sharp cheekbones. Bitterness crawled through him again and he had to look away.

There is no way he is going to work with that company.

With a final glance at the screen, he stormed back to his office.

-A few days later-

"We are in a crisis, Mr. Choi. If this goes on, I'm afraid the company is going to go bankrupt." The financial manager said cautiously, pointing at the statistics on the screen.

Seungcheol's lips are grimly set to a thin line, his fingers threading together in front of him.

"How do you propose we solve this...crisis?" He said slowly.

"Well...the team came up with a solution before, but sir, you clearly r-rejected the proposal."

"Are you saying there's no other option?" Seungcheol glowered at the man, who is now cowering at the corner.

"Sir...we are l-losing credibility and Voltaire Limited could possibly s-save us."

"He's right." Wonwoo spoke up. "Voltaire has a very good reputation and working together will restore ours as well. No other company is willing to work with us. Believe me, we've tried." He walked to where Seungcheol was sitting.

"Please do this for Thunder Industries. This is your father's company, and now yours as well."

Seungcheol knew the stakes were high. If it weren't for their rival company, Syves Limited, who made up fake documents and published them, Thunder Industries would not be in this situation.

He rubbed his temples, his headache getting worse by the minute. He could not possibly give up his father's company, this is his family's legacy.

There was another long silence.

"...fine." He sighed. As if on cue, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will send an email today. We will finalize the details and hopefully set up a meeting with them. Thank you for making this decision, sir." Wonwoo bowed politely and the rest followed suit.

"A meeting..." Seungcheol muttered under his breath. He never would have thought they would see each other again, not to mention through a business meeting.

He shook those thoughts aside. "I'm doing this for my company." He thought. "Nothing else matters."

-A week later-

Seungcheol tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at the clock.

"When is he going to arrive?" He barked. Wonwoo was finishing his call.

"I'm afraid he got held up somewhere and needed to sort it out." Wonwoo said worriedly.

"What kind of CEO is late to-"

The doors swung open.

"My apologies for being late. A client of mine just happened to drop by and I couldn't just leave without saying hi." Yoon Jeonghan said lightly, sauntering into the room like he owned it. The moment he turned around he was met with familiar jet black orbs staring back into his.

He blinked, seemingly surprised, then went back to his usual demeanor. He adjusted his suit jacket and extended his hand to Seungcheol.

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan. CEO of Voltaire Limited. Nice to meet you."

Seungcheol stared back, accessing the person in front of him. Jeonghan's familiar voice rang in his ears. It was as he remembered, void of any emotion, insincere. His eyes grazed over Jeonghan. He was dressed impeccably for a business meeting.

Conceited son of a b-

"This is Choi Seungcheol. CEO of Thunder Industries. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Wonwoo butted in, signaling for Seungcheol to shake hands.

With a huff, Seungcheol begrudgingly took Jeonghan's hand, feeling the delicate fingers wrap around his own. Their palms pressed together, the familiarity of the feeling reverberated through him.

He was instantly brought back to the numerous times they had held hands, how Jeonghan would intertwine them with his own and lean onto Seungcheol's arm while he did so. Horrified by his sudden trip down memory lane, he let go of the handshake, the image disappearing from his mind. What was left in front of his eyes is this well-dressed, polished businessman he barely seemed to know.

He muttered a gruff, "Nice to meet you.", then gestured to Jeonghan's designated seat, right across from his.

"Let's start." Cho Minyoung, one of the team managers spoke up.

"We would like to propose a collaboration between Thunder Industries and Voltaire Limited to achieve the objective of..." Seungcheol felt his attention wavering, his eyes unconsciously trained on none other than Yoon Jeonghan, who was sat very casually in his seat, attentively listening, his hands on his lap. Seungcheol noticed that every once in a while he would rub his hands together.

Seungcheol signaled to Wonwoo to turn down the AC. "It's too cold in here." Earning a strange look from Wonwoo. Seungcheol has never once requested that since he was always too hot.

He could feel Jeonghan's glance on him. Fighting the urge to stare back, he pretended to pay attention while fiddling with his pen. But once in a while, he would steal glances, noticing that he, too is playing with his fingers under the table.

Then he saw his fingers, clean without a trace of jewelry. For some reason, somewhere in his chest constricted with pain, he ignored it, pretending to look somewhere else. What should he expect, that he would still wear it after breaking up?

He probably threw it away. With that, he forced himself to look at the screen, not sparing Jeonghan another glance.

The presentation was done, and the whole to looked expectantly at Jeonghan. After some more questions he nodded, agreeing to work with the company for the agreed period of time. He shook Seungcheol's hand again.

Seungcheol retracted his after the handshake, his palms feeling clammy.

"Should I walk you to your car?" Wonwoo asked politely.

"I think it'll be more sincere if the CEO does it...don't you think?" Jeonghan said, his eyes playful.

What is he playing at?

"Of course." Wonwoo bowed and gestured to Seungcheol, who fumed silently but nodded, leading the way.

The walk to the parking lot was very quiet, Seungcheol gripping his own hand into a fist and Jeonghan with his usual silent contemplation, the unsaid tension obvious between them. When they neared a sleek white Mercedes, Seungcheol laughed humourlessly under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Jeonghan tilted his head, inquisitive.

"Oh, I thought if you replaced that old car the least you could do is return it and not throw it away." Seungcheol commented, glaring at the Mercedes.

"Oh... I didn't realize you wanted it back." Jeonghan stuffed his hands in his pockets, slowing his pace.

Seungcheol did not need the car. But for the sake of saving his pride, he snorted.

"Huh. There's quite a lot of things you didn't realize now did you?"

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jeonghan stopped now. For the first time, there was a tinge of anger in his eyes.

Seungcheol stayed silent, the words boiling in his stomach.

"Don't make me regret helping you." Jeonghan's voice cold. He swiftly went in his car, revving the engine before speeding away.

Seungcheol cursed, kicking a can off of the floor. That night, he kept turning over on his bed, sleep eluding him. He finally decided to crack open his soju bottles (since it is Friday anyway) and finally fell into an alcohol induced sleep.

The next morning, he woke with a headache, and he groaned as the sunlight pierced his eyes. He looked out the window and was surprised to see a white car parked outside of his house.

It was a vintage Camaro, THE vintage Camaro that he and Jeonghan had driven together for years, the same scratches still on the hood of the car. Judging by it's condition, it has been untouched ever since he had gifted it to Jeonghan.

The seat was still as soft as he remembered, since that was one of the things that Jeonghan loved best about the car. As Seungcheol drove, he would curl up on his side, propping his head on the older's shoulder as he sipped on strawberry milk.

There was no note in the car, Seungcheol made sure of that by searching the car inside out three times. He stood looking at the car in bewildered silence.

The next day, the two companies unanimously agreed to celebrating the collaboration between them. Seungcheol was dubious.

"Come on, it will just be a couple of drinks. What will happen?" Wonwoo said absentmindedly on the phone.

"Hey, last time I checked you did NOT like going out." Seungcheol accused.

"Well, Jeonghan's assistant asked for my number last time and I would like to...see how it goes." Wonwoo's shyness peeked through. Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

"Besides, it might be fun."

Seungcheol groaned. "Fine. But I'm NOT dressing up for some stupid party."

"Jeonghan is gonna be there." Wonwoo said slyly.

A few hours later, Seungcheol walked into the bar with his smartest suit, Wonwoo a few steps behind him. A tall guy with his hair swept up came over.

"Hi, I'm Mingyu, Jeonghan's assistant. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Seungcheol. He turned to Wonwoo and both of them smiled at each other, almost shyly. They started talking right away, absorbed in their own world.

Seungcheol bowed to his employees and looked around, a certain familiar head of blond hair catching his eye. He was hesitant, but he ought to say something.

"Drinking alone?"

Jeonghan gave him a glance before looking away, ignoring him. Guess he was still angry about what happened in the parking lot the other day.

"Um, the car." Seungcheol said awkwardly. "You kept it?"

"You sound surprised." Jeonghan lazily took his shot of soju.

"I thought...you threw it away." Seungcheol stuttered, surprised that Jeonghan decided to acknowledge him.

"Why would I? It's a perfectly good car." He said as a matter-of-fact.

"You don't have to give it back. It's yours."

Jeonghan's gaze snapped to Seungcheol. His eyes swirled with an ounce of emotion before it disappeared again.

"I don't want it anymore."

Seungcheol felt as if he has been slapped in the face. For some reason, that hurt. Their gazes are still holding each other's and Seungcheol had to quickly look away. The memories with the car seemingly running down the drain.

"Very well." He said, his voice thick. "I'll leave you be." He stalked away without waiting for a response, leaving Jeonghan sitting alone in the bar.

Seungcheol drowned shot after shot, the burning in this throat unable to compete with the pain in his chest. He let the poisonous liquid continue consuming his senses, until he could not see a certain pair of hazelnut eyes at the back of his mind again.

"Woah, Seungcheol, slow down." Wonwoo came to his side after a while, shaking the knocked out CEO.

"Is he okay?" Mingyu asked worriedly.

"I should bring him home. I really wanted to stay but...it looks like I have to leave early." Wonwoo said apologetically.

"I'll do it." Jeonghan suddenly appeared, looking at Seungcheol who is unconscious.

"Um, but I'm his assistant-"

"Don't keep Mingyu waiting. I can bring him home."

"What about his-"

"I know where he lives." He nodded curtly at Wonwoo, who bowed regardless of his surprise.

He dragged Seungcheol onto the street and hailed a cab. He was about to throw the driver some cash and leave when he saw Seungcheol's closed eyes, his lashes still resting on his cheek, his breathing steady. With a huff, he slipped into the seat beside him.

"Gangnam, Changmu Street number 212." Seungcheol's address came to mind at once, as the taxi started the engine.

Seungcheol mumbled something under his breath, unintelligible words tumbling out of his mouth. Then he proceeded to rest his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. "I guess he still has this annoying habit huh." Jeonghan thought. He shook away his wandering thoughts, his eyes focused on the trees outside the window as they sped past.

"Ugh, you're heavy." Jeonghan groaned as he lugged Seungcheol to his front door.

"What's the password?" He demanded, lightly slapping Seungcheol on the face. Seungcheol whined.

"Hey! Your password." He demanded again, as the older swung from his grip.

""...sh..still your birthday." Seungcheol mumbled, barely keeping his head up. Jeonghan stilled, his breath caught for a moment. He slowly entered the digits "1-0-0-4" and with a beep, the door opened.

He dragged Seungcheol into the house, the familiar furniture greeting him instantly. He brought him to the bedroom which he dumped the heavy body onto it. He was just about to leave when a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

"Wait." He turned around and saw Seungcheol looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" His hand was pulled and he was being propelled forward until a pair of lips smashed with his. His felt his heart palpitate, but he pushed him away, his lips still warm from the contact.

"You're drunk."

Seungcheol did not seem to care. He got up, swaying, and pushed Jeonghan against the wall, his grip on his shoulders tight.

"Why did you keep the car?!" Seungcheol was either angry, drunk, or both. His black orbs burning holes in Jeonghan's eyes.

Jeonghan avoided his gaze, trying to escape from his grip. "I should go."

Seungcheol dropped his hands, freeing Jeonghan from his grip, his eyes dark.

"Nothing's changed huh? You're still as heartless as ever." Seungcheol's laugh is hollow.

"I'M heartless?" Jeonghan scoffed. Seeing Seungcheol refer to himself has the victim had his blood boiling. "You're the one who broke up with me!" He yelled, his anger no longer concealed.

"That's because you were COLD." Seungcheol spat, his eyes stormy. They were in a full-on argument now, and none of them are backing down.

"It's always me. I gave you flowers, surprises, anything you want." Seungcheol flung his tie onto the floor. "What did you do? NOTHING."

"You never ONCE said that you loved me, you know that?" Seungcheol's voice broke at last. Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol, his facade breaking.

"I wasn't ready." Jeonghan said, bitterness consuming him. "You KNEW I wasn't ready." His eyes met Seungcheol's and the words tumbled out.

"Do you know how it felt when you broke up with me?" Jeonghan's voice quivered, hot tears swirled in his eyes before they finally rolled down his cheek. He broke down, sobs wracking him whole as he felt himself being engulfed in Seungcheol's arms.

"I hate you so much. I hate you. I hate you..." He whispered with tears streaming in his eyes, his fists hitting against Seungcheol's chest in a futile attempt to push him away. But Seungcheol only held on tighter, as they both held each other until Jeonghan's tears stopped falling.

Seungcheol finally pulled away and saw the wet streaks on Jeonghan's cheek, his wet lashes sticking together. He pressed his lips gently on them, hearing Jeonghan gasp softly. Then another kiss at the corner of his lips, feeling the younger's breath quicken. Then finally, he sealed Jeonghan's lips with his, as he felt him respond immediately.

Jeonghan rested his hands onto Seungcheol's chest, their fingers intertwining. When Seungcheol touched his bare finger, he could not help but pull away.

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan looked worried.

"Our ring...it's gone."

"I kept it...it's in my bedside table." Jeonghan whispered shyly, playing with his fingers.

He looked so cute that Seungcheol groaned and captured his lips again, every kiss sweeter than the last. Seungcheol deepened the kiss, pulling Jeonghan onto his lap.

Kissing Jeonghan felt familiar, but this time, Seungcheol was desperate to get more of him, his tongue prodding the younger's lips to gain access and he smiled when the other moaned. He missed everything about him. His playful laugh, his shy kisses, his hair, even his scent. When he kissed Jeonghan's neck, he heard the melodic laugh that he had been dreaming about.

"It tickles." Jeonghan giggled again and struggled with the buttons on Seungcheol's shirt. Impatient, Seungcheol ripped off his own shirt, sending the buttons flying. They kissed again, Jeonghan's palm warming up his shoulders and chest and he pressed him impossibly closer to him, feeling the younger grinding on top of him.

He moaned and flipped Jeonghan over, who is now lying on the bed. Jeonghan blinked at him, his lips swollen from Seungcheol's kiss.

"You're so beautiful." Seungcheol whispered, climbing on top of him and slipped Jeonghan's pants off, hearing him gasp shyly when he grasped the hard member, seeing the blush appear on his cheek. He then spat on his fingers, guiding them downwards and slowly pumped in and out until Jeonghan was writhing on the bed, his fingers grasping the sheets tightly. He whined softly, begging for a kiss, sill incredible needy but shy in bed. Nothing has changed, Seungcheol realized. Jeonghan is still the playful, soft guy who opened his heart and all he wanted to do now is to smile and laugh with the heavens, as everything feels perfect again. He felt his heart expand and kissed Jeonghan's lips, who moaned in his mouth.

"Seungcheol, babe, I-I need..."

"Yes?" Seungcheol needs to hear it everytime.

"I...I need you." Jeonghan mewled desperately, clawing at Seungcheol's back. With a swift move, Seungcheol entered him, both of them gasping at the sensation.

He waited for a while before grinding his hips, seeing the ecstacy on Jeonghan's face, the sheen of sweat glittering in the moonlight.

"You're...mine. Remember that." Seungcheol growled in his ear, feeling the younger shiver before pumping in again.

"I'm yours. Yes, I'm yours..."Jeonghan gasped inaudibly, his eyes lolling to the back of his head as he gripped Seungcheol's shoulders.

For once, Seungcheol felt whole. He had been an empty shell of a man for so long that he had forgotten how to smile again. But as he experienced high after high, the one he loves under him, begging for more and gazing at him lovingly, he knew this was enough for a lifetime. Jeonghan is enough.

Sunlight escaped the cracks of the curtains, waking Seungcheol. He turned over to see a blond head, sleeping peacefully, curled up on his side. He was once reminded that last night was not a dream. Bewildered, he tucked a strand of blond hair behind Jeonghan's ear, stroking his cheek in the process.

"I love you." He whispered, his breath tickling the small whisps of Jeonghan's hair and the other's eyelids fluttered open.

They blinked once. Twice. Jeonghan's lips broke into a smile. To wake up beside Seungcheol, like this, is all he wants to do for the rest of his life.

"I love you too." He whisprer shyly, burying his face in Seungcheol's chest.

Seungcheol's breath was caught. "Say that again?" He needs to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I said I love you, you dummy." Jeonghan repeated, lightly hitting the chest in front of him. Seungcheol's eyes lit up, and planted the softest of kisses on his lips. Seeing the sun reflecting on his blonde hair and the smile that is for him and him alone. This felt perfect. Jeonghan is perfect.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if y'all would give some comments!  
My twitter is @Jeonghanswings if you wanna hit me up!


End file.
